


Frasi da Rimorchio

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yaku era sempre stato sincero con se stesso. Non aveva mai visto l'utilità di mentire, soprattutto riguardo a qualcosa che nessun'altro poteva conoscere. Per quel motivo, quando Lev era entrato a far parte della sua vita - scolastica e sportiva -, era stato costretto ad ammettere che il suo kohai, con il suo metro e novantaquattro di pura idiozia, gli piaceva... forse tanto quanto lui piaceva allo stesso Lev.<br/>In un'altra situazione, Morisuke avrebbe ovviamente fatto i cosiddetti 'salti di gioia' nell'apprendere di essere ricambiato, tuttavia quando si parlava di Haiba Lev niente sembrava poter essere nella norma. Infatti, per quanto Lev potesse essere un bravo ragazzo - quello non l'avrebbe mai messo in dubbio -, 'idiota' sarebbe sicuramente stata la prima parola che avrebbe utilizzato per descriverlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frasi da Rimorchio

Yaku era sempre stato sincero con se stesso. Non aveva mai visto l'utilità di mentire, soprattutto riguardo a qualcosa che nessun'altro poteva conoscere. Per quel motivo, quando Lev era entrato a far parte della sua vita - scolastica e sportiva -, era stato costretto ad ammettere che il suo kohai, con il suo metro e novantaquattro di pura idiozia, gli piaceva... forse tanto quanto lui piaceva allo stesso Lev.  
In un'altra situazione, Morisuke avrebbe ovviamente fatto i cosiddetti 'salti di gioia' nell'apprendere di essere ricambiato, tuttavia quando si parlava di Haiba Lev niente sembrava poter essere nella norma. Infatti, per quanto Lev potesse essere un bravo ragazzo - quello non l'avrebbe mai messo in dubbio -, 'idiota' sarebbe sicuramente stata la prima parola che avrebbe utilizzato per descriverlo.  
«Yaku-san! Ti sei fatto male quando sei caduto dal paradiso?»  
Esattamente: era un idiota se credeva di poterlo conquistare con quelle frasi imbarazzanti. Pertanto Yaku, con le guance rosse sia per il disagio che per l'irritazione, aveva preferito tenere per sé la sua attrazione per Lev. Non voleva assolutamente dargli anche solo il minimo dubbio di averlo conquistato con una delle sue terribili 'frasi da rimorchio': era fuori discussione.  
Lo rimise in riga facilmente dopo quella sua penosa dichiarazione e, ignorando le ovvie lamentele del ragazzo, cercò di concentrarsi solo ed esclusivamente sull'allenamento e non sul ghigno malizioso che Kuroo aveva sulle labbra dopo aver assistito a quella scena. Attese paziente che gli occhi di tutti i suoi compagni si spostassero altrove, e solo il quel momento poté mordersi le labbra, torturando e tirando una pellicina con i denti.  
Non chiedeva tanto, si disse, solo un po' di serietà da parte di Lev... o che, quanto meno, la smettesse con quelle dichiarazioni imbarazzanti davanti al resto della squadra.  
Fortunatamente per Yaku, l'allenamento proseguì senza troppi intoppi, tant'è che arrivò addirittura a illudersi di poter riordinare lo stanzino delle attrezzature sportive senza ulteriori disturbi. Non era un lavoro eccessivamente lungo, era più che altro noioso, e visto e considerato che quello era il suo turno non poté fare a meno di desiderare un po' di calma per poter finire il più velocemente possibile. Tuttavia, la sua proverbiale buona stella sembrò non voler brillare per lui in quel momento.  
«Ci vediamo, Yaku!», lo salutò infatti Kuroo, affacciandosi all'interno dello stanzino, seguito da Kenma - intento a giocare con il suo cellulare - e da Lev.  
«Che stai facendo, Yaku-san?!», lo interrogò subito questo.  
«Sta riordinando le attrezzature sportive», rispose per lui Kuroo, afferrando delicatamente Kenma per il cappuccio della felpa per impedirgli di andare avanti da solo - erano carini, pensò Morisuke, ma preferì tenerlo per sé: a pelle, sentiva che Kuroo non si meritava i suoi complimenti in quel momento.  
«Sembra noioso...»  
«Lo è», assentì Yaku con noncuranza, «Ma questa volta tocca a me».  
«Posso aiutarti se vuoi! Così farai prima!», esclamò subito Lev, facendogli provare un leggero moto di terrore all'idea.  
«Oh! No no no!», si affrettò a rispondere, portando le mani avanti come per rendere più deciso il suo rifiuto, «Vai a casa! Posso farcela da solo!»  
«Certo che ce la fai sa solo!», dichiarò Kuroo, piegando le labbra in quel suo solito ghigno compiaciuto, «Ma siamo tutti d'accordo nel dire che faresti sicuramente prima a lavorare in coppia. E visto che Lev che è stato così gentile la proporsi, perché non approfittarne?»  
Il loro kohai annuì subito con un ampio sorriso, trovandosi - come era ovvio - pienamente d'accordo con il suo capitano.  
«Sono serio io n-»  
«Dacci dentro, tigre!», la voce di Kuroo impedì a Yaku di continuare a parlare, e in men che non si dica, Lev era stato spinto all'interno dello stanzino, seguito da dei: «Fate i bravi!» e «A domani», pronunciati dagli altri due per salutarli.  
Yaku sospirò nervoso, vedendo in un attimo sfumare tutte le sue aspettative di un lavoro calmo anche se noioso. Certo, Kuroo e Lev avevano ragione, avrebbe fatto sicuramente prima se fosse stato aiutato da qualcuno, ma non sapeva se sarebbe stato in grado di sopportare il suo kohai e le sue 'frasi da rimorchio'.  
«Da dove posso iniziare, Yaku-san?»  
Lo guardò, mostrandosi indeciso per un momento. Poteva rifiutare ancora e mandarlo via, ma Lev sembrava così entusiasta che si sentì quasi in colpa per aver pensato di allontanarlo.  
«Ti avverto: prova a dire qualche cavolata e ti prendo a calci. Siamo intesi?», lo minacciò con un broncio, e dopo averlo visto annuire, gli assegnò un lato dello stanzino spiegandogli brevemente cosa fare - e, soprattutto, cosa non fare - prima di rimettersi a sua volta a lavorare.  
Da una parte, Yaku, dovette ammettere di sentirsi felice all'idea di stare da solo con il ragazzo che gli piaceva. Non era facile passare del tempo insieme senza il resto della squadra tra i piedi e, come notò nei minuti successivi, non gli sembrava neanche tanto fastidioso lavorare con lui. Gli lanciò infatti più di un'occhiata per assicurarsi che non stesse facendo danni, stupendosi nel scoprirlo più serio e concentrato di quanto si sarebbe mai aspettato  
«Mh... tutto okay? Il gatto ti ha mangiato la lingua?», domandò a quel punto, continuando con il suo lavoro.  
«Certo! Voglio solo che tu finisca in fretta, Yaku-san!», rispose sincero Lev, e Morisuke sentì le guance colorarsi leggermente di rosso ed un sorriso piegargli le labbra.  
«Okay», annuì e, facendo calare di nuovo il silenzio nello stanzino, ripresero entrambi a lavorare, cercando di far terminare il più rapidamente possibile quel lavoro. Solo quando si trovarono effettivamente alla fine Yaku si rese conto di non voler andare via, di voler restare lì ad osservare di tanto in tanto Lev e a sorridere quando scopriva che era proprio quest'ultimo a voltarsi verso di lui nella speranza di non essere notato.  
Sistemarono le attrezzature da buttare in uno scatolone e davanti al: «Abbiamo finito?», di Lev, Yaku non poté far altro se non costringersi ad annuire.  
«Sì, ci siamo riusciti. Abbiamo fatto in fretta», rispose Morisuke, «E... grazie per l'aiuto», aggiunse poi, voltandosi verso il ragazzo che gli regalò un sorriso sinceramente felice per quel ringraziamento. Yaku lo imitò subito ricambiando senza vergogna, rimanendo però spiazzato quando vide Lev assumere un'espressione improvvisamente seria.  
«Lev?», lo richiamò interrogativo, ma l'altro continuò a fissarlo per qualche momento. Era strano, intenso... e Morisuke si sentiva strano.  
«Che succede?», insistette, ma Lev rimase ancora in silenzio. Fece tuttavia un passo verso Yaku, e poi subito dopo un altro, costringendo l'altro ad arretrare istintivamente fino ad arrestare la sua cosiddetta 'fuga' contro il muro.  
«L-Lev...?»  
Era confuso e l'espressione seria di Lev, unita alla sua altezza, lo faceva sentire ancor più piccolo, soprattutto quando la mano del suo kohai si abbatté contro il muro accanto al suo viso. Suscitò sorpreso, trattenendo poi il respiro quando Lev si abbassò un poco con il busto verso di lui.  
Yaku era in trappola o, almeno, sentiva di non poter scappare. Non tanto a causa della posizione nella quale si ritrovato, ma per via degli occhi felini di Lev che lo fissavano con un'intensità tale da fargli quasi sentire le ginocchia deboli.  
«Yaku-san», esordì piano Haiba, piegandosi verso di lui. Sembrava il classico cliché di uno shoujo manga, e Morisuke voleva morire perché Lev era così serio e sexy, che sembrava quasi sul punto di dichiararsi.  
Forse lo stava per fare? O la sua mente stava cavalcando troppo velocemente?  
«S-sì?»  
«Vuoi... uscire con me?»  
Yaku annuì senza riuscire a dare una vera e propria risposta, senza neanche soffermarsi a pensare per davvero a quella domanda. Era successo realmente? Sembrava che Lev avesse messo un po' di sale in zucca, rinunciando alle 'frasi da rimorchio'.  
Sentiva il cuore in gola per l'emozione, quasi pronto a concedersi un sorriso e confessare a sua volta i suoi sentimenti. ma quando Haiba si allontanò per esultare si ritrovò quasi sbattuto contro la dura realtà.  
«Yay! Kuroo-san aveva ragione!», esclamò infatti Lev.  
«Cosa?!»  
«Aveva detto che il kabe-don avrebbe sicuramente funzionato!»  
"Lo ammazzo", pensò istintivamente Yaku. Era rimasto spiazzato da quell'affermazione innocente e genuina, tant'è che si ritrovò a boccheggiare come se fosse a corto di fiato. Ripeté mentalmente la frase di Lev più e più volte, sperando di aver capito male, ma alla fine la sua risposta non cambiò: «Lo ammazzo», dichiarò infatti, con le guance ancor più rosse per l'imbarazzo.  
Lev, tuttavia, sembrò non curarsi delle sue parole.  
«Andiamo al cinema, Yaku-san? Ti va?», gli chiese allegro ed emozionato, e Morisuke si costrinse a placare la sua rabbia e a pensare realmente a quanto gli era appena accaduto. Anche se era tutta colpa di Kuroo, il suo kohai era stato in grado di strappargli più di un battito con la sua versione seria e sexy, ma in quel momento doveva ammettere a se stesso di preferirlo in quel modo. Si era innamorato di un Lev genuino, sincero e allegro, e anche se aveva spesso sperato di fargli mettere un po' di sale in zucca, aveva la certezza che se fosse stato diverso non gli sarebbe piaciuto: non sarebbe stato Lev.  
«D'accordo», accettò piegando le labbra in un piccolo sorriso, aggiungendo poi un: «Ma solo se la smetti con quelle stupide 'frasi da rimorchio'!», giusto per precisare

«Ehhh! Davvero? Ma Kuroo-san mi aveva detto che ti piacevano!», si lamentò subito il ragazzo.  
«... Kuroo morirà, questo è certo».


End file.
